Der Sommer des Eisvogels
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Nach Lucius Inhaftierung in Askaban erinnert sich Draco an seinen letzten Sommer mit seinem Vater zurück. Kein Slash! Übersetzung, Oneshot.


Hallo, da bin ich wieder!  
Dieses mal habe ich mich an eine Übersetzung gewagt und präsentiere sie euch hiermit nun feierlich.

_Disclaimer:  
_Natürlich gehört alles was ihr aus den Büchern kennt JKR und selbst der Rest gehört nicht mir sondern **LadyRhiyhana **die diese wunderbare Story auf www dot toujourspur dot com unter dem Titel **"Kingfisher Summer"**gepostet hat. Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin.

**

* * *

**

**LadyRhiyhana** übersetzt von **Rubinonyx**

**_Der Sommer des Eisvogels_**

----------------------------

"_Ein freundlicher Sommer, ein Sommer des Eisvogels; und plötzlich war er dankbar dafür."  
_Rosemary Sutcliff, 'The Eagle of the Ninth'

„_Ein Sommer des Eisvogels, noch stärker leuchtend, weil es möglicherweise kein Nachher gibt."_  
Rosemary Sutcliff, 'Lady in Waiting'

----------------------------

Die dringende Mitteilung erreichte ihn in Gestalt einer Eule seiner Mutter: sie enthielt eine furchtbare Botschaft. Er hatte gewusst, dass es dringend war, da ihre Handschrift, die normalerweise so präzise und elegant war, hastig, gekritzelt und irgendwie ängstlich wirkte. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung öffnete er das gefaltete Papier. Sein Magen verknotete sich als er die Mitteilung durchlas und ihm bewusst wurde, was sie bedeutete.

_Dein Vater wurde verhaftet. Wir sind verloren.  
_

Das war alles, aber es war mehr als genug. Die offizielle Benachrichtigung des Ministeriums war bald darauf gekommen. Ein wichtigtuerisch formulierter Brief, der ihn mit großer Feierlichkeit darüber informierte, dass sein Vater im Moment im Ministeriumsgebäude festgehalten wurde und auf seine Gerichtsverhandlung wartete. Außerdem der Hinweis, dass alle Versuche, mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten, nicht empfohlen würden. Dieser hinterhältige, unverschämte Spott stellte eine üble Beleidigung dar, aber es war die erste Mitteilung gewesen, die ihm die Luft genommen hatte und ihn fast wie ein physischer Schlag traf.

_Dein Vater wurde verhaftet._

Rein verstandesmäßig konnte er in etwa das volle Ausmaß und die Reichweite der Auswirkungen erfassen, die jetzt folgen würden. Neben der Tatsache, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich niemals wieder freikäme, wenn er nach Askaban gebracht würde, sah er deutlich, dass sich sein Leben und das seiner Familie vollständig verändern würden. Aber diese Seite kühler Analyse betraf nur einen Teil von ihm; ein anderer Teil war erschüttert, erschreckt, und fühlte sich zutiefst verraten…

_Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast mir versprochen, dass du nie gefangen wirst… _

Sein Vater hatte natürlich niemals etwas Derartiges versprochen.  
Er hatte keine Versprechen gemacht, von denen er nicht sicher sein konnte sie zu halten. Listiger, raffinierter, weltgewandter Lucius, der die gesamte Welt Tag für Tag getäuscht hatte, der aber immer ehrlich zu Draco gewesen war…

Nein, er hatte niemals gelogen. Aber andeutungsweise war es nichtsdestotrotz immer da gewesen; das unausgesprochene Versprechen, dass er immer da sein würde, dass niemand – nicht das Ministerium, nicht die Todesser, noch Potter selbst – ihn klein kriegen würde.

_Du Lügner!  
_

_Oh, du Lügner…_

----------------------------

Es war der Sommer seines vierzehnten Lebensjahres, und die Welt um ihn herum veränderte sich. Der Dunkle Lord, dessen Name für die meiste Zeit seines Lebens nur wie eine Erzählung aus fernen Zeiten klang, war plötzlich wieder leibhaftig auferstanden. Und die Geschichten, die er, Draco, vorher, dumm wie er war, nicht beachtet hatte, gewannen plötzlich wieder eine schrecklich aktuelle Bedeutung.

Sein Vater hatte immer ein Brandmal auf seinem Arm besessen und er hatte immer gewusst warum und was es bedeutete. Aber er hatte es niemals wirklich verstanden, bis er sah, wie es sich schwarz und boshaft verfärbte. Bis er die Art und Weise fühlte, wie es unter seinen neugierigen und zitternden Fingerspitzen gebrannt hatte.

Dieses Furcht erregende Erlebnis ereignete sich, wie zum Hohn, an einem prächtigen sonnigen Tag, in der letzten Woche der Ferien. Es war der Tag, an dem er begonnen hatte zu verstehen und sich zu fürchten.

Das fruchtbare grüne Tal, das Malfoy seit undenklichen Zeiten seine Heimat nannte, war sein Leben lang Spielplatz und zu Hause gewesen.  
Noch bevor er richtig laufen konnte, so schien es ihm jetzt in seiner Erinnerung, durchstreifte er die Felder und Wälder, kletterte über die Hügel und war im Fluss geschwommen. Er hatte mit den Kindern im Dorf und seinen anderen Freunden gespielt und mit einem Gefühl von Ehrfurcht die versteckten, geheimen Plätze dieses Landes erforscht, das seine ganze Welt war …

Er kannte jeden Zentimeter dieser kleinen abgeschlossenen Welt, liebte sie mit all der leidenschaftlichen Kraft, zu der er im Stande war. Wenn er sich in den Geheimnissen dieser Welt verlor, gab es nur sehr wenige, die ihm noch folgen konnten. Aber sein Vater war sein allererster Führer auf eben diesen Pfaden gewesen; dort gab es nichts, was Draco entdeckt hatte, von dem sein Vater nicht schon gewusst hätte. Auch sein Vater liebte dieses Land…

Von dem Hang einer kleinen Anhöhe, unter einem Schatten spendenden Baum auf seinem Rücken liegend, starrte er in das gewaltige, leere Himmelsgewölbe, das sich so schrecklich schmerzend blau über ihm wölbte. Krampfhaft konzentrierte er sich darauf, an nichts Bestimmtes zu denken.  
Es war warm. Stille umfing ihn. Die Luft war unbewegt und schwer. Es schien, als ob er das einzige lebende Wesen auf der Welt wäre. Er kam hier her, wenn er allein sein wollte, wenn er für eine Weile vergessen wollte, dass er Draco Malfoy war und sein Vater ein Todesser.

Aber heute war es ihm nicht vergönnt alleine zu sein. Der Wind trug ihm das schwache Geräusch von Schritten zu, die die Anhöhe herauf kamen. Draco hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer es war, der ihn hier störte und diese perfekte Stille entweihte.

Von diesem Platz aus konnte er das Malfoy'sche Kernland wie einen wunderschönen Flickenteppich vor sich ausgebreitet sehen. Die prächtigen Wälder, die weizengoldenen Felder und die kleinen Dörfer, die Schutz unterhalb des massiv aufragenden Schlosses suchten – und er konnte die Gestalt die Anhöhe hinaufkommen sehen. Gekleidet in schlichte, schwarze Roben und mit dem Fall seines langen, weiß-blonden Haares wirkte sie so fehl am Platz.

Was tat sein Vater hier?

Das waren nur fünf Minuten, ehe sich die kleine Gestalt in seinen groß gewachsenen, mächtigen Vater verwandelte.  
Lucius fand schließlich seinen Weg zu Draco. Dieser saß, seine Beine angezogen, und die Arme darum schlingend – eine demonstrativ defensive Haltung – und wartete auf ihn. Lucius' normalerweise weiße Haut war leicht gerötet und sein Haar vom Wind zerzaust. Dies alles ließ ihn menschlicher, irgendwie normaler aussehen, als Draco ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

Sein Vater sah Draco wie um Erlaubnis bittend an und ließ sich dann selbst langsam auf dem Boden nieder. Dort saßen sie, beide still das ihnen gehörende Land überblickend. Es war keine einvernehmliche Stille, wie sie es wohl einen Tag früher gewesen wäre, sondern eher eine spannungsgeladene Atmosphäre, angefüllt mit unausgesprochenen Anklagen und Ängsten. In den ersten zehn  
Minuten sprachen sie nicht. Draco nicht, weil er zu verärgert, zu enttäuscht, zu sehr in einer Mischung aus Gefühlen gefangen war, die er nicht verstand und nicht ausdrücken konnte, und Lucius nicht, weil er vielleicht darüber grübelte, was er sagen sollte und wie er es sagen sollte.

Die Malfoys waren nicht gut darin ihre Gefühle zu äußern. Draco wusste, dass sein Vater ihn liebte, wusste es ohne jeden Zweifel. Dieses Gefühl drückte sich in kleinen Dingen aus; ein flüchtiger Blick, ein Nicken, eine zurückhaltende Bemerkung und hin und wieder, in den schönsten Momenten, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn väterlich drückte. Sie sprachen nicht über ihre Gefühle, noch stellten sie diese öffentlich zur Schau Draco begriff, wenn auch vage, dass dies etwas war, das ausgesprochen werden musste, ausgesprochen in den trennenden Raum, der jetzt noch zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Schließlich begann sein Vater. „Du bist wütend." Er sah Draco nicht an, als er sprach, sondern fuhr fort nach Osten über die Hügel zu blicken.

Draco wandte seinen Kopf. „Ja, ich bin wütend." Plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen mit dieser vorsichtigen Art um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Er brüllte: „Warum musst du zu IHM zurück gehen?"

Lucius Mundwinkel verzogen sich ein wenig säuerlich. „Du hast wirklich die Gabe, schnell auf den Punkt zu kommen." murmelte er. Und fuhr fort: „Nein, Draco, wende dich nicht beleidigt ab", ermahnte ihn sein Vater, als Draco ihn, getroffen von seinen Worten, mit blitzenden Augen anfunkelte. Lucius holte Luft und erläuterte: „Es gibt Momente im Leben, Draco, wo wir etwas tun müssen, um unsere Existenz und unser Leben zu sichern, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt. Mein Dienst beim Dunklen Lord gehört dazu."

Draco blickte finster drein. „Behandle mich nicht so von oben herab, Vater; Das weiß ich doch alles schon. Weiß, warum du dich IHM angeschlossen hast, bevor ich geboren wurde. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du zu IHM zurückkehren musst – du bist doch stark genug IHM deine Gefolgschaft zu verweigern, oder?"

"Oh, Draco, wenn es doch nur so leicht wäre…"

Heftig wandte er sich seinem Vater zu: „Natürlich ist es so leicht! Geh einfach nicht dorthin, folge dem Ruf nicht. Bleib hier – wir werden in Sicherheit sein…" Doch noch während er sprach, wusste Draco, dass er naiv war. Er konnte die dunkle Tiefe der Erfahrung und des Wissens in den Augen seines Vaters sehen, konnte die große Komplexität der Welt, in der sein Vater lebte, sehen. Er konnte verstehen, dass etwas Großartiges, Kostbares und Flüchtiges dabei war, seinem Verständnis zu entgleiten, ganz gleich wie sehr er versuchte es festzuhalten…

Plötzlich hatte er Angst. Impulsiv streckte er die Hände aus und ergriff den Arm seines Vaters, wie er es nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er alt genug gewesen war, um die ungeschriebenen Regeln von Malfoy House zu verstehen. Er konnte die Kraft seines Vaters durch das abgenutzte, raue Material der Kleidung fühlen. Er spürte genau die Muskeln, Knochen und die Sehnen, genau so wie den starken Willen, der sie lenkte und kontrollierte. Doch anstatt, dass ihn dies beruhigte, was es sonst immer getan hatte, war er sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sein Vater auch nur aus Fleisch und Blut bestand, ein vergängliches Wesen, und dass er sterben konnte.

Er hielt den Arm seines Vaters mit all seiner Kraft, und sah flehend in diese kalten, silbernen Augen, die er immer verehrt hatte.  
„Versprich mir", begann er mit vor Intensität vibrierender Stimme.

Lucius hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wieder mit perfekter Körperkontrolle. „Natürlich, Draco. Gib nur zuerst meinen Arm frei…"

"Versprich mir, dass du nicht gefangen werden wirst", bettelte Draco, „dass du immer zurückkommst…"

Doch sein Vater seufzte nur, löste sich aus Dracos Griff und nahm dessen Hände in seine eigenen. Sie blickten hinunter auf ihre verschlungenen Hände - Hände, einander ähnlich, weich und weiß, elegant und stark, Lucius, geschmückt mit einem alten, stark abgenutzten Siegelring, den er niemals ablegte.  
Eines Tages würde Draco diesen Ring tragen und dessen Sohn nach ihm…

"Hör mir zu, Draco", sagte Lucius ernst. Widerwillig sah Draco auf und schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um einen Weg aus dieser schwierigen Lage zu finden. Und ich werde immer zu dir zurückkommen, wenn es mir menschlich möglich ist. Bitte glaube mir."

Dieses Mal war es Lucius, der Dracos Hände drückte. Ruhe durchströmte Draco und er fühlte, wie der schreckliche Augenblick vorüberging. Sein Vater hatte versprochen, zu ihm zurück zu kommen und Lucius Malfoy brach seine Versprechen niemals. Da waren keine geheimen Hintergründe in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen, nur reine Aufrichtigkeit und die Liebe, die er niemals laut zum Ausdruck brachte.

Plötzlich erschien dieses seltene und unverfälschte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das die Welt erhellte: „So, mein Sohn, ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Und Draco, unschuldiger, naiver Dummkopf, der er gewesen war, hatte zurück gelächelt. „Ja, Vater jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Seite an Seite, vollkommen glücklich, waren sie die Anhöhe hinunter gestiegen; zwei blasse, in silbernes Licht gehüllte Gestalten. Es waren die letzten ruhigen Tage eines Sommers, als ihre Welt friedlich im schwindenden Licht vor ihnen lag.

Ende

* * *

Die Reviewswerde ich natürlich auch übersetzen und anLadyRhiyhana weiterleiten.  
Sie und ich würden uns über Kommentare freuen und hoffen, dass euch die Story gefallen hat.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S.  
Wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme könnte ich mich geneigt fühlen, 1. jedem Reviewer ein Stück Schokoladentorte, 2. einen Milchshake zu spendieren, und 3. nächstes Wochenende noch eine weitere Übersetzung zu präsentieren...  
Es liegt in eurer Hand grins  
Kisses Rubinonyx


End file.
